


Crossing Over

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Hot Sex, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Gwaine catches Leon crossdressing.Leon is embarrassed, but Gwaine is actually super turned on, and they soon find out that they have been mutually crushing on one another for quite some time already.Smut ensues
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Crossing Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> there you go, I wrote it XP
> 
> This pairing deserves more attention btw, they are so cute!! ~~and Leon wearing a dress is soooo hot imo~~  
>  oh and Leon is maybe a bit of a pillow princess in that oneshot lol

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It had been harder to get this dress on than the last one, probably also because last time Gwen had been there to help him. But it had been worth it. The dress was beautiful. The dark blue fabric really went well with his eyes, just as he had expected.

Leon turned in front of the mirror in his chamber, admiring himself a little more. Also his curly reddish hair looked good in that dress, and the golden patterns stitched to the neckline made his freckles almost glitter in the sunlight. He was also getting better at putting on dresses on his own, really.

Suddenly, the door opened behind him and Leon heard a gasp. He whirled around, and there was Gwaine standing on the threshold, eyes big as saucers and gaping. “Leon! Hell!”

He felt himself blushing furiously. “This is not… it’s not what it looks like, it’s more… I mean…” He stopped, the words in his mouth tumbling around and escaping his hold and he sighed. His hands started fumbling with the hem and the laces of the dress. “I’ll take it off. Just, please, don’t tell – ”

But Gwaine interrupted him. “Gosh, Leon, no, please! Don’t think – I would never make fun of you. Whatever you do in your free time is none of my business. Or the others’ business. But eh, you actually do look – hot. You look bloody hot wearing a dress.” Now he was blushing, too, and Leon hadn’t thought it to be possible that Gwaine of all people could blush when talking about attraction. But Gwaine did, and his voice now died down to an almost shy whisper when he added: “Even hotter than usually.”

Now it was Leon’s time to gape. “Wait – you think me hot?”

Gwaine nodded. “And thank the gods that I have now seen you in that dress. I wouldn’t thought it possible that you can really be even more attractive.”

“You... you find me attractive?”

“Very much so. And you are kind and caring. You are perfect, Leon.”

Carefully, Gwaine stepped a bit closer. Leon still looked embarrassed and a little uncomfortable, but his hands had left the hem of the dress and he didn’t look like he would want to rip it off any moment.

“May I?” Gwaine reached out with a hand to caress Leon’s stubbly face.

Leon let Gwaine touch him, but when the other knight moved in for a kiss he shrank back. “I don’t… You know, I really like you, Gwaine. Very much so. But I don’t want you to only see me as your fetish.”

Gwaine nodded. “I completely understand this. But I swear, I do not. When I say you look unbelievably hot in that dress, I can assure you that most of the attractiveness comes from you, not from the dress, and you would look just as hot in every other set of clothing. And I would also like to kiss you if you wore your armour, or a shirt, or nothing at all.”

The last words made Leon laugh. “Okay, actually that doesn’t surprise me.”

Gwaine’s fingers ran along his jaw line. “Then… may I kiss you?”

“You may,” Leon whispered. Then he felt Gwaine’s warm lips on his own, and he shuddered. How long had he longed for Gwaine to kiss him, to touch him like this? Probably from the very moment on when he had first seen him fight. Gwaine was an excellent swordsman. He looked incredibly hot, too. And Leon had definitely fallen for him.

To learn now that Gwaine must have crushed on him too made him all happily excited. And to see and feel that he was not scared off by him wearing a dress, that he appreciated, he even liked it… Leon felt his hot blood rushing out of his head and straight into his quickly hardening cock. He moaned into the kiss, and Gwaine pulled back.

“Gosh, why are you so gorgeous?”

“I don’t know. Why did it take you so long to ask me out if I am?”

“Could have asked me out yourself, coward.”

“Fair point.” Leon grinned. “So, what now?”

Gwaine shrugged. He slid his thigh between Leon’s legs and felt his erection, moved his own leg teasingly before he cupped it with one of his hands. “As it seems like my boyfriend…” Here he paused, giving Leon time to object if he wanted to. But Leon only grinned happily, so he continued: “My boyfriend has an urgent matter to see to… I would suggest I should take said matter into my own hand…” He started massaging Leon’s crotch gently with just the right amount of pressure. “Or maybe into my own mouth?”

Leon just sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Whatever you do, please help me out of that dress first. I would hate to ruin it.”

“Mh, yeah, valid.” Gwaine started to plant kisses all along Leon’s neck, sucking bruises onto his skin all the way down to his collarbones. He slowly opened the laces on the front and back of the dress, and while it slowly slid down Leon’s shoulders, revealing more of his warm skin, Gwaine’s lips explored more and more of his muscular upper body. When finally the dress pooled around Leon’s ankles he stepped out of it, into Gwaine’s arms, and while the shorter man stretched up to kiss him onto the lips once more Leon gestured over to the bed. “Wanna take this to a more comfortable place than… against the wall?”

“Not that I would mind the wall, but who am I to refuse a bed that is offered to me?”

Only a few moments later Leon was lying on his back on the bed, knees spread wide, and Gwaine, now naked himself, was kneeling between them. He was tenderly sucking and licking his cock, his tongue teasing the tender head with experience so that Leon was gasping and panting heavily in no time. Both his hands were clinging to Gwaine’s long hair, holding onto him while his arousal soon was dangerously close to the peak. His grip on Gwaine’s hair tightened and he gasped: “Stop! I’m – ”

Gwaine lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. He sat up and started touching his own weeping cock with his left while his right hand stroked Leon until his boyfriend jerked and closed his eyes, his hands tightening around a fistful of blanket that he could grasp. Then, his orgasm hit him hard. His muscles tensed, his back arched, cum spurted all over his thighs and stomach and Gwaine’s hand.

“Fuck, yeah, come for me, my beautiful darling,” Gwaine moaned while Leon came undone in front of him. He himself only needed a few more strokes to reach his own peak. He threw his head back and groaned. Leon softly wrapped his legs around his hips to pull him a little closer. The touch made Gwaine’s skin tingle. When he opened his eyes again, his boyfriend was smiling up at him, and Gwaine felt his heart melt.

He took a deep breath before lying down next to him. Leon reached for a clean rag in the drawer of his night stand to wipe them clean, then he wrapped his arms around Gwaine and pulled him close to his chest. With a happy smile he kissed the top of his head. Gwaine stroked his side and upper arm. Leon let one of his hands run through the long strands of Gwaine’s dark hair in return.

“So happy you told me,” Leon whispered to him.

“Mh… me too. Imagine if I hadn’t.” Gwaine moved his head a little to kiss Leon’s hairy chest. “Imagine if you hadn’t looked so utterly beautiful – handsome in that dress.”

“Glad I did…”

Once again, they fell silent, just cuddling the other and relishing in happy thoughts. It was good to know that they now belonged together. Forever, hopefully.

Then, Gwaine suddenly looked up at his boyfriend. “I don’t know… can you braid it?”

“Braid what?” Leon was confused.

“My hair.”

“Seriously?”

Gwaine blushed. “I have always wondered how this might look, but I’ve never dared to ask anyone. I thought that maybe, if you knew how to…”

“Don’t worry. I haven’t done this in quite some time, but I used to do it a lot. I always braided my little sister’s hair after our mother had died. If you really want me to…”

Gwaine nodded. For some time, he felt Leon’s hands running through his hair just like they had before, maybe a little more intense. Then, the movement of his fingers changed. With practiced skill they were weaving regular patterns into his dark strands, and it didn’t even take long until Leon patted his head and told him: “Done. Doesn’t look perfect, I need more practice, and a comb, and ribbons… but not too bad for now.”

Curiously, Gwaine touched his head, felt for the braids and smiled. “Thank you.” He snuggled closer to Leon again.

“They will dissolve, you know this, don’t you? Without ribbons.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. You can do them again, can’t you?”

“Of course I can. Whenever you like.”

“Tomorrow morning, for training. So my hair doesn’t get in the way.”

“All right. No problem.” Leon smiled down at his boyfriend, and deep and happy satisfaction filled his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
